


Sweet Reprisal

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rough Fingering, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: Hannibal takes most of what Will gives to him, whether it be sweet or sour.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 24





	Sweet Reprisal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this piece https://twitter.com/RDRRated/status/1300956609393246208?s=20. This is my first Hannibal fic so hope you enjoy!

Another night of playful banter and wine brought them back to the sanctuary of Hannibal’s bedroom. This time Will had manage to catch Hannibal from behind, Hannibal stayed silent for most of it as Will pressed himself against his back, his hands playing and groping his entire body.

Taking the liberty to unbutton his shirt, Will shoved his hand in to grasp as the flesh of his breast, desperately clawing at it like a kneading kitten. His head felt hazy, a mixture of the wine and manhandling, both of which made his nether regions quiver. Swiftly they both removed their clothes, elegantly setting them aside in a pile on the floor. Hannibal allowing him to be fully embraced by Will, still heaving and nipping the flesh of his shoulders. But he wasn’t here to waste time, Hannibal found himself thrown back as his legs up were hoisted up, finding himself nestled into Will’s lap.

“Remember, no hands.” Will whispered commandeering.

“Is this what to expect when I give my reigns to you?” Hannibal chided at him, trying to balance himself.

“You told me I could be in control today, I intend to fulfil it to my fullest capabilities.” Will replied, moving his hand down to scrape his nails along the shaft of his cock, Hannibal growled at the blatant teasing, he knew this would be a scathing experience allowing Will to use him as _he_ pleased. His palm rubbing the head of Hannibal’s dick he moved it back and forth, the light touches caused him to twitch, he never felt much coming from full strokes of his shaft, but delicate almost feather like pets made him quake and flutter with merriment.

Flows of pre-come spilled from his tip, to which Will took and lathered his fingers in, moving onward brushing aside Hannibal’s erecting cock, to Hannibal’s disappointment. Instead he focussed on Hannibal’s hole, his disappointment turning into intrigue as he began easing him into it. His dripping fingers scathing his entrance, lightly pressing him, sending shockwaves and sweat dripping from his neck, Will dipping his head to lap up the drops and whisper into his ear. Hannibal held onto Will’s thighs for support, his back leaning against his chest for comfort preparing himself for the oncoming offensive.

Thrusting one finger in Hannibal let out sharp grunt, Will did that on purpose. No elegance or time for him to adjust to the switch of power, he went in rough and forceful. Will’s hand smoothed up Hannibal’s thigh squeezing the tender flesh.

“How much do you want this, Doctor?” Will whispered tauntingly, his words coated with a layer of sour reprise. He hated when he addressed him like so.

“As much as a nestling would call out for ones parent.” Hannibal moaned, his eyes glazing over and chest rising, adjusting to the pressure of which Will’s finger pinned into him.

“Does this nestling receive such attention as it would it’s siblings? Or does it’s cries get left and abandoned in favour for the bigger brood?” Will riddled back at him, Hannibal growing ever impatient, nevertheless responded back, “Even the smallest of the brood receives nourishment even if it be for the slightes-” The sudden thrust from Will cut off Hannibal before he could finish, letting him cry out in pleasure in its place.

Lifting him up to expose him to the elements Will pushed another finger into him going in deeper than before, wasting no time to callously thrust in and out of him. The slicking sounds sent shivers up Hannibal’s spine. Indulging in this moment of pleasure, the wine no longer made his head spin and nerves numb, the sobering gratification made him feel every stretch and thrust, taking in the full sweet nothings and worship from his fingers. Will pressed against a spot which forced a cry to resonate from the pits of his belly.

Curling his toes trying to steady himself from his fast labouring breaths, Will only continued to plunge deep into him, twisting his fingers around digging his nails further into Hannibal’s thigh, hard enough to leave bruises and pierce his skin. White knuckles gripped in retaliation onto Wills thighs, craning his head back to rest on Will’s shoulder. He could only take, he had no room to rolls his hips, Will made sure his legs were suspended and so all him would be in his control, that he could dictate whether Hannibal could partake or not.

The buildup began bubbling and coiling in Hannibal’s core, the heat from Will burning against his back, the friction of his fingers driving themselves into him hitting his prostate, each more animalistic than the last. Letting out a curling moan Hannibal clenched onto his fingers as he came, a splash of hot cum littered his belly, the remaining dripping down onto Will’s hand, his fingers resting still burrowed inside Hannibal. He took the moment to take back the oxygen he lost, relaxing his muscles and rest in Will’s empty embrace. In another act of defiance, Will began twisting his fingers again creating a ‘V’ shape to pry him bigger, enough for another finger to join in.

“Will..” He said sternly, gripping Will’s knee to prevent any more pressure from him, if he did he really wouldn’t be able to control himself, he didn’t want him to hear his scream.

“Who is it you gave blessing to use you?” Will informed him, rubbing the tip of is nose just on the underside of his neck. Hannibal snarled, he refused to reply but agreed, his hand letting go to limply rest back aside his thigh.

“That’s right.” Will said purring, laying a soft yet sharp nip on his neck, as if it were a reward for his submission.

It appeared the assault of the night had still yet to come.


End file.
